1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier apparatus. In particular, it relates to a carrier apparatus for use with the optical engine of a projection apparatus. The height of the optical engine is adjustable with respect to the main frame.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In recent years, projector markets have well developed, quickly improving the quality of the products. Projectors play important roles in home entertainment and conference environments. However, because projectors are precise optical devices, any deviation from the light paths generated from the optical elements can cause imperfect output images, thus, reducing the imaging quality of the product.
Using a rear projection apparatus as an example, an optical engine must usually be attached to a carrier apparatus for fixation onto the housing of the projection apparatus. Even though the optical paths inside the optical engine have been ideally set and precisely adjusted, it is still very possible for the whole displayed image to tilt (which means the height of the image is uneven), even after the optical engine is associated with the carrier apparatus. In this case, the image displayed by the optical engine will be presented as a non-uniform rectangle (generally, a trapezoid), or even distorted to an irregular shape. This results in the decrease of the end product quality and therefore makes the product less competitive.
In general, the rear projection device is quite bulky. It is very difficult for a consumer, who has no specialized tools, to adjust the interior optical engine so that it is uniform in height and able to present a better image output. Thus, the adjustment work should be done before the products leave the factory. In the case of a malfunction, the product would need to be sent back to the factory for repair because the professional technicians would be able to implement the adjustment work. The factory technicians would than, among other traditional measures, insert support cushions or pads into the space between the optical engine and the carrier apparatus to assist in uniformly adjusting the level of the optical engine in light of the carrier apparatus. Unfortunately, this adjustment creates an unstable product. The process is also cost- and time-ineffective, making the projection product less competitive in the market.
Thus, it is critical to invent a product that not only simplifies the assembly and repair process, but also precisely and readily adjusts the relative level of an optical engine.